Michelle McCool gets a dream come true
by thuganomics
Summary: Michelle McCool gets sent to Smackdown!When she gets there she never thinks John Cena will approach her. Will this relationship turn intimate, or will Dawn Marie change everything?
1. Michelle gets the call of her life

Note: I do not own the WWE nor any character mentioned in this story.  
This is my first fan fiction so don't be mad if it stinks. 

The story starts with The Raw diva search…

WWE Monday night RAW-

Coach: "One of you is going to be eliminated, tonight."

Coach paces past the girls. He stops at Michelle McCool.

Coach: "Michelle, you have been eliminated. Pack your bags and please leave the building immediately." As Michelle walks down the isle, the song "Open your eyes" by Alter Bridge starts to play. As she walks into the girls dressing room she is trying to hold back tears. On her way she gets stopped by Raw diva Stacy Keibler.

Stacy: "Hey Michelle. What's wrong sweetie?"

Michelle: "I just got eliminated from the diva search. God I really hate Jonathan Coachman. 'Michelle, you have been eliminated'. he can go choke on a duck for all I care"

Stacy: "Oh don't even worry about him. Oh yeah, I was just wondering, of all the rosters on both sides, who is your dream date?"

Michelle: "I would have to say John Cena only cause he is a sweetheart. Oh god I'm suppose to be leaving the building. Sorry Stacy. But I really gotta go. See you later."

Stacy: "Bye Michelle."

2 months later Michelle gets a phone call from Vince McMahon asking her to join the WWE.

Michelle: "Of coarse I can. Am going to Smackdown! or Raw?"

Vince: "Your going to have to go to Smackdown! because the Raw roster is full already. Can you make It in by next Thursday?"

Michelle: "Yeah, I'll be there."

Michelle hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. What will she be involved in at Smackdown?

If you want to see the next chapter please RR soon.

See, I told you it stinks. But at least give me a chance in the next chapter please.


	2. Michelle goes to Smackdown!

This chapter starts when Michelle McCool is talking on the phone with her mom telling her how happy she is to finally be in the WWE roster.

Michelle: "I know Mom. But what you got to realize is that I have been wanting to do this for so long."

Michelle's mom: "Sweetie, you do know that you having a job like this is very dangerous. You could get attacked out of nowhere."

Michelle: "Mother, I told you before I will be fine."

Michelle's Mom: "Okay, just call me when you have your first match okay."

Michelle: "Okay mom. I have to unpack so I got to let you go. Love ya. Bye."

Michelle hangs up the cell phone she had in her hand and unpacks her stuff. She puts it in her cubby hole in the girls locker room. 

20 minutes later:

Tony Chimmel: "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to introduce your newest Smackdown! Diva, Michelle McCool."

As Michelle walks out to the ring she remembers 2 months ago when she was in the Raw diva search thinking she blew her chance when she got eliminated. When Michelle gets in the ring, Michael Cole joins her.

Michael Cole: "Now Michelle there's one question that I'm sure the whole locker room and all these great Smackdown! fans are wondering. What do you plan on doing now that you are in the WWE?"

Michelle: "Well Michael, first I plan on…"

Michelle is interrupted by the theme song of none other than 'The Doctor of Thuganomics' himself, John Cena. John Cena comes out with his pimped out US title around his waist. As Cena gets in the ring Michelle gets butterflies in her stomach. Cena looks at her and gets a big smirk on his face.

Cena: "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo. Well what do we have here. And who might this fine ass be? Wait a minute, I know who she is. She is the new Smackdown! Diva."

Michelle was so shocked she could barely even speak. She forced herself to get the words out.

Michelle: "My name's Michelle. And yes I am the new Smackdown! Diva. I always wanted to know. Can I please play with your US title please?"

Cena: "Yes you can only cause I like you."

Michelle reached down and spun the title. Cena's eyes got big when she was down playing with it so he asked her a really embarrassing question.

Cena: Can you meet me at my locker room after the show."

Michelle: "Sure. See you there Cena."

In order to find out what happens next, R&R please. 


	3. Michelle's magical moment

Thanks for the reviews guys. Well I told ya there will be another chapter so here ya go. 

Continued from last week…

_Michael Cole_: "Thank you John for that intro. Now can I please finish MY interview with Michelle?"

_Cena_: "Calm down monkey boy. I'm just introducing myself to the new gorgeous Smackdown! Diva. These people wanna see me. Not some boy band loving girl pants."

As Cena said that, the crowd started with their Cena chants. Michael Cole was getting very upset.

_Cena_: Alright guys chill, chill, chill. I'll leave only cause I got a US title match to get ready for against Renee Dupree." (He looks at Michelle) "I'll see you later."

Michelle could barely move but she snapped out of her daze when Michael Cole said her name.

_Cole_: "Michelle? Excuse me Michelle but will you please answer my question about what you will do now that you are officially in the WWE?"

_Michelle_: "Well Michael, as I was saying before, I plan on making friends with the divas and hopefully be in a few matches to loosen me up. I really want to go to WrestleMania21. That would be a true honor."

_Cole_: "That's really the only question I have for you. Thank you for letting me take up your time."

Michael gets out of the ring as Michelle's music plays. Michelle hops out of the ring and heads to the locker room. As she is walking she gets stopped by Dawn Marie.

_Dawn Marie_: "Who the hell do you think you are?"

_Michelle_: "What are you talking about? I didn't even do anything."

Out of nowhere Dawn pushes Michelle and she lands on some boxes. Dawn prances away like nothing ever happened. Michelle didn't know what to say so she gave Dawn a dirty look and walked off.

(During Cena's match with Renee.)

_Tazz_: "Cena has been behind this whole match. If only he could get ahead."

_Cole_: "You make a good point Tazz. Cena has not been able to concentrate throughout this whole match."

Just as Tazz said that Cena gave Renee a flying shoulder block and Renee hit with a thud. Renee got back up so Cena clothes lined him. Renee fell and this time he stayed down. Cena lifted his hand up and lowered it and said "You cant see me.". He bounced off the ropes and hit the five knuckle shuffle. He covered Renee but only for the 2 count. Cena raised and lowered his hands to his Reebok pumps. He gave them a few pumps and waited for Renee to get up. Renee got up and Cena hit the F-U. He covered Renee and got the pinfall. Cena's music played. Tony Chimmel stood up.

_Chimmel_: "The winner of this match and still the United States champion, John Cena!"

Cena put his chain on and walked out of the ring and into the back.

He meets up with RVD.

_RVD_: "Hey dude. How's it going? Oh, I heard you got a new friend. She really likes you man."

_Cena_: "Who, Michelle? Oh she probably thinks I'm a loser. I interrupted her interview with Cole."

_RVD_: "Dude, have you seen the way she looked at you when you were leaving? Did you hear what the biggest slut on Smackdown did to her during your match with Renee?"

_Cena_: "Dawn Marie? What happened?"

_RVD_: "She shoved her and Michelle almost beat the hell out of her for it."

Cena: "Don't worry about it man, I'll take care of it. I'll go have a talk with Michelle right now. See ya later man."

_RVD_: "Bye John."

(Meanwhile in the girls locker room)

_Torrie_: "Who is it?"

_Michelle_: "John Cena."

_Jackie_: "He asked you out on a date? Where?"

Just as Jackie said that there was knock on the door.

_Torrie_: "Come on in."

The girls had big grins on their faces when they saw John walk in.

_Cena_: "Hey Michelle. Hey girls, can I have a minute with Michelle please?"

The two other girls walked out of the locker room.

_Cena_: "I wanted to ask you about Dawn Marie. What exactly did she do to you?"

_Michelle_: "All she did was push me. But I'm okay."

_Cena_: "Okay. Just be careful. And for dinner tonight after the show, meet me in the front and I will pick you up in my car. Make sure you are ready."

Before John walked out he turned around and Michelle's lips touched his. Michelle's eyes got big and he walked out of the room.

What will happen at the date? You know the rules people. I feed on nice reviews. No reviews, no new chapters.


	4. The romantic dinner date

I just couldn't wait for reviews. I had to add another chapter. Here's what you've all been waiting for. John and Michelle's dinner date.

(Continue from last chapter…)

Torrie and Jackie walk in and have big smiles on their faces.

Jackie: "What happened? What did he say to you?"

Michelle was so mesmerized she wasn't even listening to Jackie.

Torrie: "Hello! Michelle?"

Michelle finally snapped into it.

Michelle: "Wow. He just, he just, he just…kissed….me! Pinch me please."

So Torrie pinched her.

Jackie: "You mean he actually kissed you? That is the coolest thing in the world. You are the luckiest girl in the world. You just got kissed by the sexiest wrestler on Smackdown? Every girl on Smackdown! Is probably going to envy you now."

Torrie: "On Your first day the United States champion kissed you. I wonder what your dinner date will be like. If he asks you to go to a hotel with him you better say yes."

Michelle: "Jeeze guys. Calm down. Of course I will say yes. Are you guys crazy or something."

-45 minutes later-

Michelle knocked on Jackie Gayda's locker room door. Jackie answered the door and invited her in.

Jackie: "What do you need Michelle?"

Michelle: "Can I please borrow a really sexy dress for my date with John? I want to look really nice."

Jackie: "Of course you can." Jackie walks over to her closet and pulls out a really pretty red dress with a ruffled trim. The back of the dress has a X shaped string covering and the sides are cut out. "How is this one?"

Michelle put the dress on and stepped out from behind the curtain. Jackie said "That dress looks gorgeous on you Michelle!"

Michelle: "Thanks Jackie. I really appreciate it."

Jackie: "No problem sweetie. If you need anything just come see me. Okay?"

Michelle: "Okay. I have to go get ready for the date. Bye Jackie."

Michelle walked out of the room and back to her locker room. She looked in the mirror and put makeup on. She grabbed her purse and stepped outside where John told her to wait. She waited out side for about 2 minutes when she heard tires squealing. She looked to her left and saw a red Porsche pull up. A handsome man in a black suit got out. She realized it was John. When he saw her he walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He took a small bow and kissed her hand. 

Cena: "You look wonderful. I see your all ready to go?"

Michelle: "Yes I am. Nice wheels. You look good too."

Cena had her hand and he walked over to his car. He opened his door and helped her in. He walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. Before he got in he looked up and said to himself "Thank you god!".  
When he got in the car he looked at Michelle. He winked at her and she just smiled sweetly. They started to drive off and he grabbed her hand. She would have never thought in a million years she would be going on a date with John Cena. She thanked her lucky stars to be where she was.  
-  
As they arrived at the restaurant, she took a deep breath as she waited for John to get out the car and come to her side. He opened the door and held his hand out. She reached her hand out and grabbed his. He helped her out and closed the door. As they walked in Michelle noticed there was a lot of people there. She could tell just by looking that it was an expensive restaurant. A waiter guided them to a table and they sat down.

Michelle: "This place is amazing. Thank you so much for taking me here."

Cena: "Anything for you Michelle. By the way, I was just wondering. Do you think if Teddy lets you, next week, can you come out to the ring with me?"

Michelle: "Of course I will."

A waiter walks over to them and sets 2 menus on the table. Michelle looks through and decides she will have Italian pasta. As John looks through the menu, Michelle couldn't help but stare at him. He looked up and noticed she was staring at him.

Cena: "What!" he said with a smile.

Michelle: "Nothing, its just I never thought I would ever be here in this position. It all seems to be happening way to fast."

He reached over the table and put his hand on her face.

Cena: "Don't worry about it. You're here with me and that's all that matters."

-

After they were all done eating John put the bill on the counter and walked her out side. Michelle cleared her throat and got up the guts to ask him something.

Michelle: "That was a wonderful meal. Thank you so much for th…"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and leaned her into a romantic kiss. 

-You know I hate stories with suspense. I bet you guys do to. But I have to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. PLEASE R&R- 


	5. Michelle gets revenge on Dawn Marie

Well, here's another chapter for ya.

Michelle smiled and got into the car. 

As they arrived at the hotel, Michelle said "Thankyou for tonight, it was amazing."

Next Thursday on Smackdown:

Michelle was sitting on a bench in her locker room when she heard a knock on the door. She said to come in and Torrie came in.

Torrie: "You might want to look at the screen cause some body is talking about you." 

Michelle looked at the screen and saw Dawn Marie in the ring.

Dawn: "Last week, somebody tried to steal my John. Well Michelle, you better learn how to keep your hands to your self. I saw him first."

When Michelle saw this, she got really mad. All of a sudden she walked out of the room and to the curtains leading to the ring. She walked furiously to the ring. She got right up in Dawn Marie's face and pounced on her. She swung a fist at her and started to pound her head on the canvas. All of a sudden John Cena's music blared and he came running out to the ring. He grabbed on to Michelle and pulled her off of Dawn. Dawn's face had a big cut on it from when Michelle punched her. Dawn Marie sat by the turnbuckle and gave Michelle a really dirty look.

Finally John calmed Michelle down and helped her out of the ring.

* * *

Later that night, Theodore R. Long came to the ring and made a big announcement.

Teddy: "It seems to me that we have a little argument over John Cena. It also has come to my attention that Dawn Marie and Michelle McCool wanna drop it like it's hot. So tonight Michelle McCool will have her first match. It will be Dawn Marie, one-on-one with Michelle McCool."

Michelle was in the locker room when she saw this.

Michelle: "Finally I can teach that wench Dawn Marie a lesson."

* * *

(Before Michelle's match)

Cena: "I hope your ready for this. I have to get ready for my match so I won't be able to be there with you. But Torrie told me she will be there with you just in case something goes wrong. Okay Sweetie?"

Michelle: "Thankyou very much for all of this."

Michelle reched over and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked away he smiled and said to himself "Good luck."

She met up with Torrie and walked to the curtains.

Torrie: "Good luck Michelle. Kick her butt bad."

They used John Cena's 'Untouchables' song for her theme because she didn't have one yet. As she walked out Tony Chimmel introduced her.

Chimmel: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Palatka Florida, Michelle McCool."

Michelle got in the ring as Tony introduced Dawn Marie.

Chimmel: "And her challenger, from Woodbridge New Jersey, Dawn Marie."

Before the bell could even ring Michelle jumped on Dawn and started punching her. When Dawn was down, Michelle went out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from ringside. She repeatedly hit Dawn with it resulting to a diqualification. When the refs' finally got Michelle off of her, she walked over to Torrie and they walked out together. Dawn Marie was left bleeding in the middle of the ring.

-_Well guys, there was another chapter. If I get really good reviews I will have them get married in the next chapter. But you know the rules.-_  



	6. The chapter you've all been waiting for

**(Finally here's another chapter. I typed it all ready but I forgot to save it so it all got erased. Sorry it took so long to update.)>  
>  
>  
After Michelle's match with Dawn Marie and after Smackdown! was over, her, Torrie, and Jackie all went to Michelle's hotel room to just hangout.   
>  
When Smackdown! came around, John Cena had match with Kenzo Suzuki. Jackie had a bra and panties match with Rochelle. And Michelle planned on going to the ring with John. When John saw Michelle he gave her a kiss and she wished him good luck.   
>  
Tony Chimmel was in the ring announcing his match.  
>  
_Tony_: "Ladies and gentlemen. The following match is being scheduled for one fall. approaching the ring being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, from West Newbury Massachusetts, and weighing in at 248 pounds. He is the WWE United States champion, John Cena."  
>  
As they walked out to the ring holding hands, the crowd looked in awe as they kissed when they got in the ring.  
>  
_Tony_: "And his challenger, from the land of the rising sun, weighing in at 250 pounds, Kenzo Suzuki."  
>  
John kissed Michelle one more time and she got out of the ring to the floor. The bell for the match rung and John Cena did a test of strength with Kenzo and shoved him into the corner turnbuckle. The ref started the five count so he backed out. Dawn Marie came running out and attacked Michelle. The two girls rolled around an the floor. Michelle started hitting Dawn and John quickly hit Kenzo so he would get disqualified so he could help his girl. As he got out of the ring, Kenzo came charging at him. He had no choice but to leave his girlfriend to fend for herself out side of the ring. All of a sudden Jackie and Torrie came running out to help their friend. As they pulled them off of each other John finished getting Kenzo off of his back. He came over and hugged her and made sure she was okay. He got her far away from Dawn and helped her out of the ring and away from the ring to the back.   
>  
_Cena_: "Are you sure your okay?"**

_Michelle_: "Yeah. I'm fine."  


* * *

**(The feud with eventually got better as the weeks passed. One year had gone by since Michelle was in the WWE.)  
>  
_Tony Chimmel_: "Ladies and gentlemen, John Cena."**

As John walked out to the ring, he had something in his hand that the crowd could not see. He got a mike and looked very serious when he started to talk.

_Cena:_ "I know I usually come out here and make fun of Michael Cole and freestyle and stuff but today I was planning on asking a very special person to me a question. Michelle, will you please come to the ring."

Michelle walked out to the ring and kissed him and he continued what he was saying. 

_Cena: _"I'm here to ask you a question Michelle. I've known you for about a year now. I love you with all my heart."

As he sad this he bent down on one knee and from that point on Michelle knew what was coming. He pulled out what he had in his hand and opened it. It was a 24 karat gold ring with a beautiful diamond on it.

_Cena: _ "Will you marry me Michelle?"

Michelle started to cry as he put the ring on her finger. The crowd started to chant "_Cena, Cena, Cena_." She shook her head yes and took the mike.

_Michelle_: "Yes I will. I love you babe."

As they kissed in the ring you hear The Big Show's music play. He walked out of the curtains clapping his hands. When he got to the ring he hugged John and congratulate him.   
>  
>  
>  
(_You guys finally happy they are getting married? Please R and R and give me some ideas on what to write about next and I might actually put it in_.)  
  



	7. Michelle hears shocking news from Joy

_Alright guys! Finally another update. This chapter starts when Michelle is getting ready for her lingerie contest with Torrie. (sorry if it's really short. At least I finally updated)_

_Michelle:_ "So Torrie, did you happen to see Jackie at all today?" Torrie: "No. Why sweetie?"

_Michelle_: "Well I was just wondering cause she needed to talk to me about something. Oh well. It's that big of a deal. You are not going to believe where John took me for dinner last night."

_Torrie_: "Where did John take you last night for dinner?"

_Michelle:_ "He took me to the French cuisine up in New York City. Was the food good or what."

_All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. As Torrie got up, she walked over to the door and let whoever it was in. Joy Giovanni stepped into the room and she seemed to be really happy._

_Joy:_ "Oh my god Michelle guess who just asked me on a date?"

_Michelle_: "Who?"

_Joy:_ "Rene Dupree!"

_Torrie_: "Holy crap. Why would he ask you out?"

_Michelle_: "Wait a minute. Renee is with Dawn. Something sounds really suspicious to me."

_Joy:_ "do you think I should tell her?"

_Michelle_: "I think you should only cause she is a witch and all but I think she deserves to know. Don't you agree, Torrie?"

_Torrie:_ "Yeah. You should really tell her. Sorry Joy, but me and Michelle have a match to get ready for."

_Joy_: "Alright guys. See ya later."

_She walked out as Torrie and Michelle finished their makeup. Torrie grabbed a really pretty pink night gown with frills on the top and sparkles on the bottom. Michelle grabbed a light blue mini skirt night gown. On the mini skirt part of it, it had a with trim around the top and bottom of it and on the top had two white flowers covering her chest. The bottom of the top had white frills._

_They put them on and walked over to the mirror and looked at themselves._

_Michelle_: "I don't think I would wear this to bed. It looks like something a prostitute would wear."

_Torrie just laughed. As the match approached, Michelle met up with John._

_John_: "Hey babe. You all ready for you match against Torrie? I sure hope you are because I am REALLY looking forward to see you rip your clothes off for me."

_Michelle:_ "And people wonder why I love you so much."

_John_: "How can you not."

_Well guys. Therse's another chapter for ya. R and R please. By the way the next chapter will be the last so there will be a shocker so BEWARE!  
_


End file.
